


The Vine

by Neromaster



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Futa, Futa on Male, blowjob, cum, facefuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neromaster/pseuds/Neromaster
Summary: Huntress Wizard learns that playing with unknown magic can bring unexpected consequences, but is Finn who pays for them.





	The Vine

The night was warm, perfect to lay on the bed completely naked and let the soft breeze caress the skin. Finn enjoyed very much doing that, his window open and the moonlight illuminating the room. He liked the sensation of the bedsheets’ fur on his back, butt and legs. Finn sighed in contempt for finally being able to indulge in his nudist tendencies. Jake had left the treehouse early that morning to spend “a special week” with Lady (he knew Lady wanted to have more puppies) and since he woke up he had been strolling all around the house exposing his body to the only witness that was BMO (who didn’t mind to take some pictures when Finn asked him to do it and save them in an encrypted directory).

Finn felt his eyelids become heavier and heavier. After a fourth consecutive round of self-inflicted pleasure his body begged for a rest. He let his eyes close slowly and, still caressing his own thighs and touching his dick with the tip of his fingers, he sunk into sleep.

There was a noise in the roof, loud enough to wake up Finn. He decided to not pay attention to it even when he considered it could came from something bigger than a bird, and let his drowsiness send him back to sleep. But the noise became a constant rustle, as if something was descending from the roof into one of the Tree Fort branches, the one right next to his window.

_“This is a bad idea. All of this was a bad idea”_

Finn heard a voice coming from outside his window and his curiosity grew. The voice was familiar and seemed distressed. Without thinking twice he jumped from the bed towards the window. When Finn stared outside, his eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks flushed when he saw the crouching shadow with antlers in the branch.

“Huntress! What are you doing here so late?”

“F-Finn… I… think I need help” she said, turning back to him and biting her lower lip.

“What is it? Are you ok? Come in!” urged Finn, trying to get information from his girlfriend.

Huntress Wizard slid through the window and entered into the room. Finn did a quick eyecheck on her body to be sure she wasn’t hurt but his eyes stopped at the view of a pantless Huntress and he realized that the issue was literally standing in front of him.

“I… had a problem with a potion and… this happened” she said with embarrassment, pointing at the erect dick between her legs. “And I feel… so hot. It just… doesn’t go down. I’ve been… rubbing it for two hours now” she explained, flushing and panting. “Do you… know how to get it down?”

Finn was impressed at the length and wide of her girlfriend’s cock and had to fight the urge to lick his lips and throw himself into her crotch, tempted by the precum dripping from her tip, thick and transparent like tree sap. He turned her back on her, preferring to show her his ass than his growing dick.

“I... think I can help. We could stimulate your prostate. I have a few toys here for that. Do you even have a prostate?”

Finn walked towards his bed, got on his knees and took a chest from under it. As he looked for the toy he considered appropriate for the task, his butt stood high and his cheeks open, with the moonlight on his asshole, and Huntress Wizard was the only witness. She blushed hard and her body felt hotter than ever. Her heart was pumping with the tribal rhythm of the deep jungle and her primal instincts started to take over her judgement. Her breathing turned into constant panting as she got rid of her hooded jacket and her blouse, walking completely naked towards Finn’s wiggling butt.

“Finn…” she hissed. “Help me, Finn”

Finn gulped when Huntress rapidly made him turn and sit, making him face her erect member barely an inch away from his face. She rubbed her dick on his face leaving trails of precum that shone with the moonlight over his face. The magical properties of the thick tree sap-like liquid made effect quickly and Finn felt his inhibitions lowering and his temperature rising. With half-lidded eyes, he took Huntress’ dick and started nursing the tip with his lips. She let out a loud gasp, followed by a deep growl as her boyfriend slipped his tongue under her frenulum.

“Shit, Finn! That is so good!” she moaned. Finn looked up at Huntress, with a seductive yet embarrassed face, and winked at her. “Oh fuck, boy! You are gonna get it!”

Without any further warning, Huntress shoved her entire shaft into Finn’s mouth in just one trust, took Finn’s head between her hands and started rocking her hips in and out at a slow but steady pace. She felt Finn’s hands grasping her tights, but once they went to caress all the way to her ass she realized that there was no complain from the human. Soon, with each trust, Huntress’ dick came out coated in a thick bubbly layer of saliva that also dripped down Finn’s jaw, triggering sloppy sounds from his mouth.

The first time Finn gagged Huntress lost it at the tightening of Finn’s mouth and buried her dick as deep as she could for a couple of seconds, pushing his head against her hips. A mischievous grin blossomed in her face as she saw Finn’s eyes rolling back, almost to the point of getting totally blank. She let go of him, allowing him to gasp for air. His eager breathing wasn’t only because of the urgency his lungs had for air, but also the urgency his mouth had to receive her inside him once again. She rubbed her dick on Finn’s face, making it a sloppy mess of saliva, tears and precum, and allowed Finn to satiate his cock thirst.

“Here you have, pretty boy” she said. “This time I won’t back up”.

Huntress began to facefuck Finn, holding his head in place and trusting into his mouth. The gagging sounds were just as beautiful for the wizard as his flute notes. Finn didn’t want her girlfriend to do all the work and used his tongue to massage the shaft and his lips for suction movements. The sound of her crotch’s skin hitting his face awakened a bestial instinct in the Huntress and she reignited the deep throating, switching the frenetic trusting for long periods of time of her entire length resting inside Finn’s mouth, the tip deep enough to deny the oxygen to pass through his trachea. Thrilled by Finn’s desperate face and his shivering body, she couldn’t contain herself and finally let out her load inside Finn’s warm mouth. Her cum was more viscous than other loads he had had, and he was unable to swallow it all before it gushed out of his mouth.

Huntress too her dick out, with a last burst of cum hitting on Finn’s face. He fell on his knees and arms on the ground, coughing the copious amount of semen he couldn’t swallow and desperately grasping for air. Huntress lifted his head with her fingers in his chin and made him look at her before planting a passionate kiss on his lips, using her tongue to lick around and inside his mouth, tasting her own fluids along with him.

“Are you ok, Finn?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m alright” he said, recovering a normal but still aroused breathing pattern. “What about you? How is your…?”

“Still here. Still yearning for more” she purred, standing up and stroking her dick just over Finn’s head.

“Ok…” he replied with dreamy eyes, the magic fluids doing their effect on him. “I guess we gotta go for the intensive treatment”.

Finn gave his back to the Huntress and knelt at the side of his bed, resting his upper body over it and offering his bottom to her.

Eager, she walked towards him licking her lips. She let her weight lay on the human, her breasts resting on his back, his tongue licking his ear and one of her hands wandering through Finn’s chest and stomach, while she slowly stroke his member with her other hand. Then she took her own and she rubbed the thick precum emanating from her dick in between Finn’s buttocks.

“Finn… you are such a wonderful beast”.

Subjugating him like a prey and without further warning, Huntress pushed her tip forward and penetrated Finn whom, although already had accepted the inevitability of such event, couldn’t help but gasp feeling his girlfriend’s close-to-seven inches dick entering into him with no problem nor resistance. His legs shivered and he huffed as he felt the shaft passing right beneath his prostate, more amazed at her width than her length.

“Like a knife in a tender deer” whispered Huntress Wizard.

She started a slow thrusting that had Finn already clenching on the furry sheets of his bed and burying his face on it, embarrassed by the moans he couldn’t contain. Huntress smirked and, feeling herself welcome and cozy inside of him after a very few thrusts, she took him by his hips and went ahead with a sudden and faster pace. Finn’s head bolted and he let out a scream, staying with his head up for a few seconds before facing the mattress again.

“Let me hear you, slut” she commanded, pulling up Finn by his hair.

Finn’s mouth let out a strong and long moan, followed by multiple pantings that filled the room along with the viscous sound of Huntress’ dick pumping into him and the clashing of their skins: her crotch against his butt and her balls against his.

“Hun… Hunny… Give me more… give it all to me!” he cried, his toes clenching with every wave of pre orgasmic pleasure that came from his ass.

“Ooohh fffuck, Finn! I love fffffucking your ass! Y-you are such a good bitch!” she screamed in groans, feeling her load wildly penting up in her balls.

Finn wanted her to feel the best she could and, thanks to some exercises Marceline had showed him, he willfully made his sphincter twitch, massaging Huntress’ shaft as she pumped.

“Oh my Gob! Yooouuu…. fucking…. bitch!” she clamored.

Her thrusting didn’t become faster but she started fucking him deeper as she felt the muscles around her crotch tightening. Finn squealed feeling the strong powerful strikes of her dick on his prostate, making him clench his toes and lift his legs.

She remained silent as she felt the first two shots going through her urethra and busting out of her dick, finally groaning as the electrical waves going through his entire body released the hormones that made her entire body shake, leaving her dizzy but still thrusting into the human and still painting the walls of his rectum with her thick goo.

Finn let out a shrill scream as the last deep-buried hit milked his dick and released a quivering that went from his perineum and dick to his toes, and then back from his toes up to his head. He squealed with every spasm that made his dick shot his own load, sensing Huntress’ filling up his insides and even oozing out of him already, then more quietly moaning as she kept pumping into him.

Finn whinned as he felt her coming out of him, his ass twitching and already missing the shape that made him feel so complete. Huntress sat beside Finn, panting like him, trying to recover some air and putting their heartbeats in a rhythm that didn’t put them at the edge of a stroke.

 “That… was great Finn” she purred, facing at him and playing with his hair. “You were a wonderful beast! A useful bitch” she laughed. “Thank you”

“You did amazing too” smiled Finn. “You pounded me into the next century! By the way, did the magic…?”

Both of them looked at her crotch. The dick, although now flaccid, was still there.

“Uh uh…” muttered Finn, but Huntress giggled.

“Don’t worry, silly. It will wear out in a week. It wasn’t an accident, I did it on purpose. I can have both packages if you want but I decided to try this one. And it worked perfectly” she said with a mischievous smile. “Did you like it, my pretty slut?”

Finn only responded by launching himself on her, kissing her passionately on the floor. As he felt her getting hard again, he smiled, sure that Jake won’t put even one feet on the treehouse for the next six days.


End file.
